1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an ultrasonic transducer, an ultrasonic probe, and an ultrasound image diagnosis apparatus, and more particularly, to an ultrasonic transducer having an improved electrode connection structure, an ultrasonic probe, and an ultrasound image diagnosis apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasound image diagnosis apparatus is an apparatus that radiates an ultrasonic wave signal to a desired inner site of a body via a body surface of a subject and uses information about a reflected ultrasonic wave signal (ultrasonic wave echo signal) to obtain an image about a fault of soft tissues or blood flow in a noninvasive manner. Compared to other image diagnosis apparatuses, such as an X-ray diagnosis apparatus, a computerized tomography (CT) scanner, a magnetic resonance image (MRI) apparatus, or a nuclear medicine diagnosis apparatus, the ultrasound image diagnosis apparatus is small and inexpensive, displays an image in real time, and has high stability due to no radiation of, for example, X-rays. Due to these advantages, the ultrasound image diagnosis apparatus is widely used for heart, abdomen, urinary system, and obstetrics diagnoses.
The ultrasound image diagnosis apparatus may include, for example, an ultrasonic probe that transmits an ultrasonic wave signal to a subject and receives an ultrasonic wave echo signal reflected from the subject to obtain an ultrasonic image of the subject. The ultrasonic probe may include, for example a transducer, a case having an open top end, and a cover that is coupled to the top end of the case and directly contacts a surface of a subject. In this regard, the transducer may include, for example, a piezoelectric layer that includes a piezoelectric material for reversibly converting an electric signal and an acoustic signal during vibration, an acoustic matching layer that may reduce an acoustic impedance difference between the piezoelectric layer and the subject so as to allow an ultrasonic wave produced by the piezoelectric layer to be transmitted to the subject as much as possible, an acoustic lens layer that may allow an ultrasonic wave progressing forward from the piezoelectric layer to be focused on a particular point, and a sound wave absorption layer that may prevent an ultrasonic wave from progressing backward from the piezoelectric layer to prevent image distortion. In the piezoelectric layer of the transducer, a plurality of piezoelectric elements to which electrical signals are independently applied may be arranged. Electrical wiring lines with respect to the piezoelectric elements may be factors in determining the characteristics, shape, manufacturing process, and costs of the transducer.